Drugs
Pentazemin Pentazemin boosts the character’s die for Agility-related skills by one step (d4 to d6, d6 to d8, etc.) for each dose taken to a maximum of d12+3. The Swimming, Lockpicking and Stealth skills are not increased when taking this drug. Additionally, the character gains a +1 bonus to opposed Notice rolls when opponents are sneaking up on the character. This bonus raises by +1 for each dose taken, to a maximum of +4. Finally, characters under the influence of Pentazemin ignore penalties for a level of Fatigue equal to the number of doses they take. So taking 2 doses of Pentazemin would allow the character to ignore two levels of Fatigue. Side effects: Pentazemin generally makes people twitchy and restless, as if they don’t want to stand in one place for very long. Pentazemin also tends to instill a false-sense of bravado in users, making them more susceptible to taunts and intimidation. They suffer a −1 penalty to Spirit rolls when resisting Intimidation rolls and a −1 penalty to Smarts rolls when resisting Taunts. The −1 penalties are cumulative for each dose taken. Additionally, when the character “comes down” off his high, he must succeed on a Vigor roll or gain a level of Fatigue for each dose ingested. These levels of Fatigue stack with levels already accrued before the drug was taken Addictiveness Rating: −2 penalty to Spirit rolls to avoid becoming addicted for each dose taken within a 24 hour period. (Major Habit) Other names: Ambrosia, Red Eye, Nova. Average Cost per Dose: ₡250 Neuropozyne The drug expands the neural pathways, speeding up thought processes and stimulating the logic centers of the brain. Neuropozyne grants a +1 bonus to Smarts-based skills such as Hacking, Knowledge (Programming), Repair, etc. The exception is the Notice skill, where they actually suffer a penalty (see below). Side effects: While under the effects of Neuropozyne, characters tend to be off in their own little worlds, thinking about whatever happens to be occupying their minds at the time. Consequently, they suffer a −1 penalty per dose taken to all Notice rolls involving sight, smell and sound. Addictiveness Rating: −1 penalty to Spirit rolls to avoid becoming addicted for each dose taken within a 24 hour period. (Minor Habit) Other names: Mentats, Black Mist, Synapze. Average Cost per Dose: ₡150 Polydichloric Euthimol (PDE) Aside from recreational use, the drug is a strong pain killer commonly administered to terminal cancer patients. While under the effects of PDE, characters ignore 1 wound penalty and gain a +1 bonus to resist Intimidation and Taunt tests for each dose they take. Side effects: Like Neuropozyne, the drug tends to send users off into their own head space. They suffer a −1 penalty to Notice rolls for each dose they take, and they tend to eat a great deal under the effects of this drug as well. Addictiveness Rating: −1 penalty to Spirit rolls to avoid becoming addicted for each dose taken within a 24 hour period. (Minor Habit) Other Names: Soma, Sapho, Spice. Average Cost per Dose: ₡100 Neuroine Neuroine is a potent narcotic, both mentally and physically addicting. Derived from morphine, the drug is a strong pain killer which induces a powerful sense of ecstasy in users. Characters under the influence of Neuroine ignore 1 wound penalty for each dose they take, and may not be intimidated or taunted. Side effects: The side effects of Euphoria are brutal. Characters automatically fail Notice rolls while under the effects of the drug, and when they “come down” from their high they must make a Vigor roll at a −1 penalty for each dose they ingested or become Shaken for 1d6 hours. Addictiveness Rating: −3 penalty to Spirit rolls to avoid becoming addicted for each dose taken within a 24 hour period. (Major Habit) Other names: Nuke, Nectar, Bliss. Average Cost per Dose: ₡400 Phenethylamine (GP) Phenethylamine is attractive to users looking to push the boundaries of physical and mental toughness. Each dose of the drug allows the character to ignore the effects of 1 wound level and one fatigue level. Additionally, the character’s Strength Die is increased one step for each dose taken, to a maximum of D12+3, and when the character hits with a raise on a Fighting roll, she does 1d8 damage rather than 1d6. If the character has any augmentations that already modify this extra damage Die, increase that damage Die by one step (from d8 to d10, d10 to d12, etc.). Side effects: Phenethylamine causes physical damage to the user to the tune of 1d4 per hour! So someone who takes a single dose of Phenethylamine that lasts 4 hours would suffer 4d4 lethal damage after the effects wore off! Addictiveness Rating: −3 penalty to Spirit rolls to avoid becoming addicted for each dose taken within a 24 hour period. (Major Habit) Other names: Jet, Venom, Overdrive. Average Cost per Dose: ₡600 Noctocyanin +2 Notice Side Effects: Minor Coma Addictiveness Rating: ??? Other Names: Night Owl, Vision, Scope. Average Cost per Dose: ₡